Love and Pizza
by jessalyn78
Summary: This is an AU story in which Seth and Summer never ended up going to the same high school or dating. However, they meet unexpectedly when Seth is visiting his parents in Berkeley and Seth still remembers the girl with the Mermaid poem he fell in love with! Please Review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Seth scanned the restaurant his parents had insisted on ordering take out from before walking in. It was not exactly what he expected when his mother told him it was her favorite restaurant in Berkley. Though he loved her dearly, his mother was a bit of a food snob and this pizza shop was rather run-down. "Maybe it looks better on the inside?" he thought to himself as he used his coat sleeve to twist the grimy looking door knob. As soon as he opened the door a smell that he could only describe as "wonderful" met his nose and he instantly understood why his parents insisted on ordering pizza from this particular restaurant "if it smells this good, it must taste amazing" he thought as he walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up an order for Cohen" he said trying to get the attention of the petite brunette with her back turned to him.

"Hold on just one second Cohen" the voice responded she turned around and Seth's jaw dropped when he saw her face.

"Summer?" he asked "Summer Roberts?"

"Yes" she responded looking at him and searching her mind for who he might be "I'm sorry you look a little familiar but.."

"I'm Seth- Seth Cohen, we were in each other's class when we younger."

"Are you from Newport?" she asked as she slid a pizza into a box and started cutting it.

"Yes, yes I am" he responded.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I haven't really kept in touch with anyone…"

"Oh we weren't really friends or anything, I was kind of a major dork" he explained.

Summer looked at him sympathetically "Hey, I was a jerk back then, you seem like a very nice guy, if I was mean to you or anything that was my problem."

"No" Seth interrupted "I mean you ignored me just like everyone else but you were never mean to me, I just sort of…"

"Sort of what?" she asked

"I sort of had a big crush on you" he said as he blushed "_Oh gosh_" he thought "_why the hell did I tell her that now she thinks I'm some sort of loser stalker_!"

Summer smiled at him "flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Cohen" she joked as she punched numbers into the register "you still owe me 20 bucks" she said holding her hand out "Well, technically 19.92, I rounded up."

"Oh, of course" he said as he pulled out his wallet "So," he asked "you guys do lunch here?"

"Yes" she answered with a smile, "there is a lunch buffet everyday from 11:00-2:00"

"Well, I just might have to stop by, if everyone who works here is as pretty as you" he said nervously as he looked down at the ground.

Summer smiled "Well besides me, the 80 year old man who owns this place and his 75 year old wife are the only ones who work here, so if you're looking to hit on hot waitresses, here wouldn't be the place to come" she said with a laugh as she handed him his change.

"Oh, well that's okay" he responded "you'd probably be the only pretty waitress I'd be interested in anyway." "_Okay_" he thought "_now I definitely sound like a stalker_."

Summer just looked down and smiled "Well" she responded "I look forward to seeing you."

"Me too" he responded "I mean me see you not myself" he rambled nervously as he walked out of the restaurant.

Summer just laughed to herself as he walked out. He was cute and it was the first time in a long time she had been hit on. It felt pretty good. "I still got it" she said to herself as she strutted back into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Got the pizza!" Seth announced as he made his way into the house.

"Thanks sweetie" Kirsten yelled back as she finished tying an e-mail at her desk "Could you put it on the table with some paper plates?"

"Yay!" Sophie cheered as she plopped down on a dining room chair. "You got Pepperoni, right Seth?"

"Sure did" he answered.

"Hey man what's up?" Seth asked when he noticed Ryan sitting on the nearby sofa.

"Not much, I was in the area so I thought I'd stop over."

"Well, it's great to see you" Seth answered. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good" he answered as he made his way over to the table. "I actually have a bit of good news, but I thought I'd wait until after dinner to share it."

"And we are all dying of anticipation" Sandy chimed in as he sat next to his daughter.

"And does this news involve a lady?" Kirsten asked as she got glasses out of the cabinet and a bottle of soda out of the refrigerator.

"Maybe" Ryan answered illusively.

"I have news too" Sophie chimed in.

"You do?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Maybe Sophie will be nice and tell us right away instead of leaving us in suspense" Sandy teased.

"I will tell you now" Sophie answered as she took her first bite of pizza. "I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Kirsten asked "And what's his name?"

"Drew" Sophie answered "He's in my class and his favorite color is orange just like me."

"Well that sounds like a good match" Sandy commented.

"Great," Seth added sarcastically. "My six year old sister is having more luck in the romance department than I am."

"I'm sure you'll meet someone soon" Kirsten comforted her son.

"Well" Seth commented "I did kind of meet someone today."

"And this is the first we're hearing of it?" Ryan asked "That's pretty shocking."

"What's her name?" Sandy asked.

"Uh, Summer" Seth answered "Summer Roberts."

"The Summer Roberts?" Ryan asked "The one you named you're boat after?"

"The one and only" Seth answered.

"If I remember right, that girl would never give you the time of day" Kirsten commented.

"Yeah, well in her defense no one would" Seth said.

"She did actually talk to you this time, right?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, yes she did. She was actually really sweet. She seems a lot more down to earth now. I actually met her at the pizza place. She works there"

"Now how did Neil Roberts daughter end up working in a pizza shack?" Sandy asked.

"Honey," Kirsten commented "Don't you remember what happened?"

"What happened?" Sandy asked.

"Summer's father passed away right before Seth's sophomore year."

"What?" Seth asked "I never knew that, why did I never know that?"

"That's why she moved away."

"I never realized that was the reason" Seth whispered "Poor Summer."

"I like the name Summer" Sophie chimed in lightening the mood.

"I do to" Seth said with a smile.

"Well" Sandy said "I'm sick of being at the edge of my seat. Ryan, Seth and Sophie have both told us their news. Come on, what's yours?"

"Okay, okay" Ryan responded. I asked Taylor to marry me… She said yes!"

"Congrats man" Seth said

"That's wonderful" Kirsten added giving Ryan a hug.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Sophie asked eagerly.

"Of course" Ryan laughed. "You can be the flower girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth woke up that morning with an excited feeling inside. The feeling reminded him of the sixth grade when he heard Summer's Mermaid poem, or the eighth grade when she actually said hello to him in the hallway.

"Okay this is just sad," he thought to himself, "I'm a full grown man, I've been in a serious relationship before, why does this girl have me feeling like I'm 12 years old again?" He thought for a second and smiled "because it's Summer" he answered himself.

He looked at the clock; it was 10:00 A.M. There was only one more hour before the pizza place opened for lunch and he could see her again. But showing up as soon as possible seemed just a little too desperate, so he decided he would get some work done first. He sat at the kitchen table and scanned the house. His parents had obviously already left for work, and Sophie had left for school. Though he enjoyed staying with his parents, it was nice to have some alone time too. He hoped that if he could get his comic book published he could buy his own house. He wanted to live near his parents so he could visit but he was a little sick of being around them 24/7. Unfortunately, procrastination was his worst enemy in trying to reach his goals. He stared at a blank sheet of paper in front of him and thought hard. Atomic County was a great comic book in some aspects- it was just missing something. Something big, a character that would tie it all together, the missing piece. He tried to focus on work but his mind drifted back to Summer.

"I wonder what's happened to her over all of these years?" he thought to himself. It seemed like she had changed so much. He looked at his laptop and a thought came to him. After all, it was 2013. Finding out someone's life story was only a click away. His curiosity overwhelmed him and he turned on his laptop. He logged on to Facebook and typed Summer's name into the search bar. He scrolled through the list and finally found the Summer he was looking for. His Summer. Just looking at her made him tingle a little inside. She looked so beautiful in her picture. She was at the beach wearing a swimsuit and smiling widely with a little girl who looked like she was around Sophie's age. He looked at her likes and interests and was a little surprised. The Summer he remembered had a passion for fashion and listening to the Spice girls. Now all of her likes and interests seemed to surround social causes, especially women's rights and domestic violence. He felt like he was looking at his childhood crush, but at the same time he was also looking at a gorgeous, mysterious stranger. He wanted to know about her, and he hoped that she would give him that chance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um hello-" Seth called out as he entered the empty looking restaurant "Are you guys open?"

"Yes, sorry, sorry I'll be right with you sir" he heard a scattered voice yell from the back.

She blew her bangs out of her face and ran to the front "Oh" she said breathlessly with a smile "It's you again."

"Yes it is" he nodded standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. "You said last night that there was a lunch buffet."

"Yes, yes there is" she answered "just come on over here and I'll ring you up" she added motioning to the register.

Seth followed her and couldn't help but notice the way her bottom shook a little as she walked. His cheeks heated up when he noticed what he had been doing and he hoped that she hadn't noticed.

"10 dollars even" she said with a smile.

"So do they give you breaks around here?" he asked handing her the money.

"Yes" she answered warily "why do you ask?"

"I just- you know. I'd like some company, and I figure they have to let you eat lunch sometime so…"

"Um-" she answered "They do let me take breaks and I could take one now. I mean I wouldn't want you to be lonely" she smiled. "The only thing is that if anyone else comes in I'll have to serve them, Stew and Lila are on vacation so I'm pretty much running the place for the week" she explained. "But I doubt that will happen; no one really ever comes here until at least 12:30."

"Yeah, I- um- like to eat early so.." he responded embarrassed that she suspected that his real reason for showing up so earlier had little to do with food, and a whole lot to do with the beautiful woman he was looking at.

They piled their plates up with food and took a seat at a booth.

"So, how long have you been in Berkley?" she asked shoving a mouthful of salad in her mouth.

"Um, like three months" he answered taking a sip of his soda.

"What brings you here? Work?"

"No, I and currently unemployed technically. I'm staying with parents and my sister for the time being which has been fun. I'm working on a comic book, so I'm hoping that will take off."

"Did you say comic book?" Summer asked smiling.

"Yeah-" Seth answered "I know it's sort of lame."

"No" Summer interrupted "No, it's cool. My daughter loves comics."

"You're daughter?" Seth asked shocked as he chocked a little on his chicken. _So that is who the girl in the picture was._

"Yes" Summer answered "she's really into the Green Lantern. I don't know where she gets it from. But it's better than what she could be into I suppose."

"Definitely" Seth answered trying to mask his surprise at the news that Summer was a mother "Green Lantern is pretty cool- as far as super heroes go anyway." He had to know more details. "How old is she?" he asked "-You're daughter I mean."

"She just turned 7" Summer answered smiling proudly. You want to see a picture?

"Uh sure, I'd love that" Seth answered as he did the math in his head. Summer had only been 18 when she had her.

"This is Madison" she said as she pulled out the picture in her wallet.

"She's beautiful" Seth answered noticing her more this time than she had before. Now that he knew that she was Summer's daughter- an important part of her life, he had more interest in her.

"She is" Summer agreed "and smart, she is so smart" she added proudly. "Sorry" she blushed "I'm totally one of those obnoxious mothers who brags."

"No, not all- it's cute" he responded "my sister Sophie is around that age. She's six."

"Sophie?" Summer asked "Sophie Cohen?"

"Yeah" Seth answered.

Summer gave him a weird look.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Nothing it's just- Madison has mentioned Sophie before. They go to the same school- I guess there was some sort of love triangle between Sophie, Madison, and some boy named Drew."

"The kid that likes orange" Seth mumbled horrified that his little sister may have ruined his chances with Summer.

Summer let out a laugh "They're in the first grade, I'm sure they'll all be over by the end of the week."

"Kids are resilient" Seth agreed.

Summer smiled. Seth had forgotten how much he loved that smile. He noticed that at that point they were both done with their food. He wanted to stay there with her longer, but he knew she had to get back to work, and him hanging around would probably only creep her out. "So" he said "I'm going to take off."

"Okay" she responded "hope to see you soon."

"Oh you will" he said smiling goofily as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next month, Seth had gotten into the habit of stopping at the restaurant every week day for lunch. The talks he would have with Summer became the highlight of his day. Seth loved the way Summer's eyes lit up when she talked about something she was really passionate about, and the way a smile would wipe across her face whenever she talked about her daughter. He loved the time he spent with her, but he still had so many questions in his head he wanted answered. Who was Madison's father? Has he been involved in her life? What happened to Summer after her father died? He didn't want to push, but he hoped that after a month of getting to know one another Summer trusted him enough to confide in him.

"Can I ask you a question without you getting pissed off at me?" Seth asked as they took their seats at their usual booths.

"Depends on the question," Summer replied warily.

"Why do you work here? I mean you're so smart and so passionate about so many things. So why work a dead-end job at a rundown pizza shack?"

"Excuse me" Summer replied feigning annoyance. "I think you mean 'why do I work a dead-end job at a totally bitchin' pizza shack!"'

"I'm serious" Seth replied smiling. "You could do so much better than this!"

"I know," Summer replied "But Stew and Lila need me."

"I'm sorry who?"

"The couple that owns this place, gosh Seth do you listen at all?" she asked jokingly.

"You do realize they could hire someone else, right?"

"Yeah, but I doubt they'll work for free."

"Yeah, but you don't work for free either" he laughed as he took a sip of soda. Then he noticed the look on Summer's face.

"Wait a minute, you work here for free?"

"Yep."

"Why the hell are you doing that!?"

"It's like I said, they need me."

"How are you supporting yourself?"

"Are you forgetting that my father was one of the richest men in Newport?" she asked. "I've had access to my trust fund since I turned 21. Me and Madison are all set."

"So you could do anything in the world, but you're working your ass off at a pizza shack to help out a random elderly couple?"

"They aren't a random elderly couple" she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well then who are they to you?"

"Madison's Great-Grandparents" she explained "On her father's side."

"So you're doing this as a favor to him?"

"Hell no" she scoffed.

"Then why?"

"Because they took me and Maddie in when we had nothing. At that point I didn't have access to my trust fund. I had no money, no help, and suddenly this little person was just depending on me for everything. If it weren't for Stew and Lila I would have had to give Madison up. They let me live in the apartment upstairs rent free, watched her for me, gave me a job. I owe them everything. But when the economy went under they had to fire most of their staff, they've come close to bankruptcy a few times. I gave them some money, but they really need my help to keep the business running, especially now that they're getting older. It would devastate Stew if he had to sell, he's owned this business for 40 years. It's been his whole life for so long."

"So you're doing this out of a sense of obligation?"

"Partly, but it's also out of love. I love Stew and Lila, they're my family now. Besides Madison, they've been the only family I've had since my dad…"

"Since your dad died."

"Yeah."

"That must have been hard for you" Seth said sympathetically.

"Yeah" she admitted as her eyes glistened with tears. She realized what was happening and quickly snapped herself out of it. "Gosh Cohen, what do you think this is the Dr. Phil show? Enough about my screwed up past let's talk about something fun! Madison's been working on this book report for like days, she's doing Red Yeller. Has Sophie mentioned the book report at all?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Seth answered confused by the sharp turn the conversation had taken. "Look Summer, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. But, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Thanks" she replied. "Look, I like you a lot. But I had it pretty rough there for a while and I really don't want to talk about it…yet. When we get to know each other a little better, I'll let you in. I promise."

Seth was experiencing a swirl of conflicting emotions. Summer had admitted that she liked him, and that she wanted to get to know him better. That was great! But, she also had basically told him she didn't trust him yet. "That's okay," he thought. "We'll get there."

They stared at each other for a moment and then both of them broke into smiles. The air became thick with tension and suddenly Summer leaned into Seth and started to kiss him. Seth wasn't sure what to do. Summer was kissing him. Summer Roberts. The Summer Roberts. This was like every dream he had between the ages of 12 and 16, not to mention every dream he had for the past month come true! "Wow" he said as they parted.

"Yeah wow" she agreed with a smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Whatever you say Summer" Seth said dreamily as he stumbled out the door, his ability to walk properly impeded by the level of happiness he was experiencing. "Whatever you say."

**Really long Author's note, I know. Instead of a generic thank you to all reviewers, I have specific messages for y'all this time!**

**matthewsbj- Thanks for being my first reviewer for this story! I do plan on addressing what happened to Seth over the years, and why he is a little more bold than the Seth we were introduced to at the beginning of season 1 so stay tuned!**

**RedTailedHawkens- I went back and read chapter 1 after reading your comment, and you are right my grammar was simply atrocious! Since this story is so much lighter than the other two I am currently working on, I tend to just try to have fun while writing it and I think that's why I didn't catch it! But, you are right it does take away from the story so it is definitely something I will look out for in the future! I really enjoyed reading your input. It was so great to get a sense of what your reaction as a reader was to specific details in the story. I'm really glad you found the story cute, because that's the tone I was going for! However, beware there is going to be a little bit of drama coming up! Don't worry it won't be anything too angsty. I really hope you review this chapter as well! I will be excitedly awaiting J! I was thinking of going on hiatus from writing this story, but your input inspired me to keep it going. Thank you so much!**

**cj- I have enjoyed reading your input on this story as well as my other oc fic. I appreciate that you point out what you like as well as what you don't like! It lets me know that you aren't sugar-coating the truth. Thank you so much for your input!**

**Thank you to the anonymous reviewer as well. I really appreciate any input, it lets me know that people are interested in what I am writing! I hope you enjoy what I have coming up for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next lunch they had together went by without either of them even mentioning the kiss. Seth wasn't really sure what to do. He liked Summer…a lot. But damn it, this girl was a huge mystery. One minute she's grabbing him and kissing him, the next she's acting like it never even happened. As much as it freaked him out, he knew what he was going to have to do: he was going to have to make the next move.

"So Summer, I've been meaning to ask you something" he said flirtatiously.

"Oh- and what's that Cohen?"

"Would you like to maybe go out together, sometime? I mean, like on an official date, like to dinner or something?"

Summer smiled "Uh, sure. I'd have to talk to Lila about what night would work for her to babysit. How about I get back to you by… tomorrow?"

"Okay" Seth smiled "sounds good."

"Good" Summer answered smiling widely.

"There's something else I'd like to ask you" he said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'd like to kiss you again."

"Um- I believe I was the one who kissed you!" she said back teasingly.

"Well then, I guess we're switching it up this time" he replied as he leaned in.

They we're interrupted by the sound of someone yelling in the back of the restaurant.

"Summer!"

"Yeah, Stew what's going on?" she asked as she quickly got up from her seat and ran over to him.

"I can't figure out how to get this damn computer to work again!" he yelled exasperated. "The screen just went black out of nowhere!"

"That's just the screensaver" she said sweetly. "Remember I showed you this last time. You just shake the mouse and it goes away."

"That's right!" he answered. "Thank you sweetheart, I don't know what I'd do without you" he added as he kissed her head.

Summer walked back to the table.

"Sorry I'm trying to teach Stew how to use the computer. It's a work in progress…"

"You're amazing" Seth said to her.

"What?"

"It's just- the way you are. I don't know you're so sweet and cute."

"You're trying to get me to go back to where we left off a minute ago aren't you Mr. Cohen?" Summer teased as she moved closer to him.

"Maybe" he replied pressing his lips onto hers.

When they broke the kiss Summer shot Seth another one of those smiles he loved so much.

"You know" she said. "It's been a long time since I've been this happy."

Seth couldn't contain his smile hearing her words. He was making Summer Roberts happy, and she was making him happy too. Happier than he'd been in his entire life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lila can I ask you a favor?" Summer said as she assisted the woman in closing up the restaurant while Madison colored on a nearby table.

"Of course, dear" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Can you watch Madison for me some night soon? Like maybe next week or something?"

"Certainly, you know how much me and Stew love having that little girl stay over here. We miss her living with us so much. We miss you too."

"Lila, you see me every day!"

"Yes, but not as much" she chuckled. "What do you need me to watch her for?"

"I have a date" Summer admitted trying to hold back a smile.

"With that man that has been coming in here every day asking for you?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure that he's right in the head?" Lila asked concerned.

"What? Lila, yes of course!"

"He just seems a little strange."

"Well, he is a little strange. But not in a bad way, in an adorable sort of way" she chuckled.

"He's just not the type of man I pictured for you."

"That's because you want me to get back together with Chris" Summer replied.

"Is that so bad?" Lila asked. "He is Madison's father" she added in a whispered hush, trying to prevent the little girl from hearing her.

"Yes, and he took off on me. I haven't even seen him since I was nine months pregnant with her."

"He made a mistake, but you can still give him a second chance" Lila begged.

"He hasn't even asked for one! He hasn't even bothered to check up on me or Madison to see if we're still alive!"

"That's not completely true" Lila replied sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked skeptically. "Have you been talking to Chris?"

"Yes!" Lila admitted loudly. "So sue me, I've been talking to my grandson and trying to knock some sense into his head! He should be here with you and Maddie, that's what he really wants he's just too stubborn to see it."

"He is a grown-ass man" Summer replied. "If he wanted to try to be a father to Madison, that's what he'd be doing. Instead he's off in Las Vegas pissing his life away. I don't care. I stopped caring a long time ago…"

"He's getting help you know" Lila replied. "With his addiction, he's trying."

"Good, I'm glad he's not drinking, but that doesn't change anything about the way I feel about him!"

"Look Summer, all I'm saying is think about it. Think about what is best for you and your daughter before you start dating strange men!" Lila yelled as she stormed off.

"Seth's not that strange" Summer laughed to herself as she rolled her eyes. Lila could be so overdramatic, normally Summer found it cute. But, in cases like these it was definitely an annoyance.

"What you drawing, baby?" she asked walking over to Madison.

"An amoeba" Madison replied in a sing-song voice.

"An amoeba?" Summer asked.

"We're learning about them in science class" she replied "I gave this one a top hat!"

"And Lila's worried about Seth being strange" she chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

As Seth drove to the address Summer had given him he felt inexplicitly nervous. He and Summer had grown close over the past month, and they ate lunch together every day. But the fact that this was an official "date" made it seem much more stressful. His palms were sweaty, and his stomach was in knots. "Pull it together" he thought to himself. "You're acting like a lovesick teenager." When he finally arrived at Summer's place he was a little surprised by what he saw. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. It was a fairly small, unassuming house, a stark contrast to the huge mansion she lived in when they were younger. There was a small pink bicycle in front of the house, a small yard in the back where daisies were growing, a large fuzzy welcome mat and a swing on the porch, and a wreath of berries hanging from the door. It was the picture of quaint domesticity. You'd never guess that the girl inside was the daughter of Doctor Neil Roberts, but you would guess that she was happy. It seemed like love and thought was poured into every little detail house. It looked like the perfect house to raise children in, a place where a child would truly be happy. He couldn't help but imagine himself living in the house too with Madison, Summer, and some children of their own. It seemed like the ideal life to Seth. He snapped out of it, scolded himself for getting so far ahead of himself, and knocked on the door.

Summer opened the door, and she looked so beautiful to Seth. She was wearing a red dress and a black sweater, and was smiling widely.

"You look incredible" Seth said breathlessly as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Roses?" she asked as she took them from him. "Wow, you really stepped it up Cohen. Just a second, I'll put these in water."

Summer's house looked even more picturesque from the inside. It was far from perfect. There were books, and stuffed animals scattered across the living room, and the sink was filled with dishes. But that somehow only added to the charm. He looked at the wall and noticed the pictures she had hanging up.

The first was a picture of Summer with her father right before he had passed. The Summer in this picture was the Summer Seth remembered from all those years ago. Though she still looked beautiful to Seth, he thought that the way she carried herself now was much more flattering. In the picture she was wearing a mini skirt and far too much lip gloss and clutching a designer handbag. She was sporting a "too cool for school" facial expression, but her love for her father was made evident by the arm she had tightly clutched around him.

The second picture was one of her with Marissa Cooper. Seth wasn't sure how, but he had forgotten about Marissa Cooper over the years. He had forgotten she was Summer's best friend, and he had forgotten about her tragic overdose in Tijuana immediately after her departure from New Port. But apparently Summer hadn't forgotten about her; she was right there on her wall with all the other important people in her life.

The third picture was one of her holding a newborn Madison, the period of time in between her father's death and Madison's birth was completely missing from the wall. He was left even more curious.

The fourth picture was of Stew, Lila, Summer, and Madison at a birthday party. They all looked incredibly happy, Madison especially. Seth couldn't help but be impressed by how hard Summer worked to make that little girl happy. She seemed like such a wonderful mother to Seth, but then again she seemed like a wonderful everything to Seth.

Seth's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Damn" Summer yelled.

"You okay?" Seth asked as he ran over to her.

"Yeah," Summer responded clutching her hand and scanning the floor that was covered in shattered glass. "I'm just like the biggest klutz ever!"

"Did you cut your hand?" Seth asked as made his way towards her.

"Yeah, I don't think it's that bad though…" she said as she looked down at it. "Actually, I did get it pretty good. What do you think?" She asked as she lifted it up.

Seth had to hold back a gag at the sight of blood. "Yeah" he agreed turning white as a sheet. "That- that's pretty bad."

"Do you think it needs stiches?"

"Yeah… that would probably be a good idea."

"But our date…" Summer wined.

"We can still go on our date" Seth comforted her. "We'll just make a quick stop at the ER first."

"Well you know how to turn a lady on" Summer teased as she grabbed her coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh" Summer groaned as they waited for the doctor. "I hate hospitals!"

"Well I'll make a deal with you" Seth teased. "If you don't cut your hand again before our next date, I'll bring you somewhere nicer next time."

Summer gave Seth a strained smile but he could tell how tense she seemed. Her face had drained pale white and she was bouncing her legs nervously.

"Hey" Seth said as he put a comforting hand on her arm . "It'll be okay Sum. Maybe you won't even need stiches. I'll hold your hand… well your other hand… the whole time, and maybe if you're really good the doctor will give you a sticker."

"Sorry" Summer responded. "I know this is no big deal, I just really hate hospitals."

"Well I don't think anyone really likes them..."

"I know but they just- they just bring back some bad memories for me" Summer explained.

"Oh my God Summer, I'm so sorry" Seth said. "Are you thinking about your dad?"

"No, actually" Summer replied. "I was thinking about all the times that…"

"All the times that what?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Hey, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I just used to have to come here a lot."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, so you're just going to tell me you used to frequent the ER and then not explain what you meant by it?"

"Cohen!" Summer scolded "Don't push it, okay?"

"Well now you have me worried about you..."

"There's no need to worry about me" Summer responded. "What used to happen… It's in the past now. He's long gone."

"What do you mean_ he's_ long gone?"

"Would you stop pushing" Summer snapped. "I said I didn't want to talk about it!"

"I'm sorry" Seth said hurt. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Miss Roberts?" a man asked as he entered the waiting room.

"Look" Summer said turning to Seth. "I'll go in, get this taken care of, and when I'm done we'll go out to dinner and pretend this never happened."

"Okay" Seth agreed nervously. "Are you sure you'll be okay alone…?"

"I'll be fine" Summer responded trying to hold back a smile over how sweet Seth was. She was still a little pissed at him, but for some reason there was just something about him. She couldn't stay angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth and Summer had a lovely dinner, but their conversation at the hospital stayed in Seth's head. He imagined a number of horrifying scenarios about what had happened to her, and he wished that she would just tell him the truth so he could stop imagining the worst.

"Well I had fun" Summer said smiling. "You know, except for the whole stiches thing" she said as she pointed at her bandaged hand.

"I'm sorry" Seth said. "About what happened at the hospital. You were right; I shouldn't have pushed you…"

"No" Summer said. "It's just- I've really struggled about when I should talk to you about… Well, about my past. I trust you, I do, I really do. It's just… our relationship is so new- I don't want to dump all my drama on you."

"What if I want you to dump on me?" Seth asked before he realized how ridiculous that sounded. "I just meant- I want you to talk to me."

"Okay" Summer said. "Let's talk. Come on inside" she added motioning. "I'll make you some coffee. And I'll try to do it without injuring myself this time…"

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So?" Seth asked as they both sat with their coffee. "What do you want to tell me?"

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well there's sort of this big gap of time where your life is just a mystery. I don't know anything about what happened to you in between you leaving New Port and having Madison."

"Tell me first" Summer argued.

"What?"

"Tell me first. Tell me what happened to you in between when I left New Port and when we met again last month. I mean I know a little, but nothing about girlfriends or anything. You tell me your secrets, then I'll tell you mine" Summer said with a glint in her eye as she took another sip of coffee.

"Okay" Seth responded. "Fair enough. Sophomore year of high school was kind of when my life began. Ryan, my brother, moved in with us, and I started dating Anna."

"Anna? Who's Anna?"

"She was this really sweet, blonde girl. I liked her a lot. But, she dumped me after a year. She said she didn't think I was 'the one.'"

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but we staid friends all through high school, I even brought her to prom. We still talk sometimes…"

"That's cool."

"Yeah, well that's when I started writing atomic county. It was based off of all the times I'd hang out with Ryan, Anna, and Ryan's girlfriend Taylor."

"Taylor?" Summer asked. "Do you mean Taylor Townsend?"

"Yeah, why do you know her?"

"Well, I did. We were all in the same class remember?"

"Yes, but me and Taylor weren't exactly in the 'in' crowd."

"Yeah" Summer cringed. "I guess I was sort of a jerk to both of you."

"I got into RISD in Rhode Island, which was pretty cool. I met a girl there. Her name was Julie. We dated for like six months but then I found her cheating with my roommate."

"Double ouch" Summer cringed. "It sounds like she was a jerk."

"Yeah, pretty much" Seth agreed. "I graduated last Spring, and now I'm hanging out here. It was sort of lame at first, but now I've met this pretty amazing girl so…"

Summer smiled and looked down "my story is a lot more complicated you know."

"That's okay" Seth said as he caressed her hand. "I can handle complicated."

"Well" she sighed. "I'm not really sure where to start."

"Start where I did. Sophomore year."

"Well, after my father died I moved in with my mother who had taken off when I was younger. I hardly even remembered her."

"That sucks" Seth said sympathetically.

"I sort of had this delusion that we were going to be like best friends or something. That she'd help me deal with my dad's death. That me and her could be like a family again…"

"That doesn't seem too ridiculous. She was your mother after all."

"Yeah exactly" Summer responded. "She's _my _mother." She looked down at the floor again and Seth thought that it seemed like she was fighting tears.

"It didn't take me too long to figure out that my mother cared about drugs a hell of a lot more than she cared about me."

"Drugs? What kind of drugs?" Seth asked softly.

"Coke mostly. But, that wasn't the worst part…"

"What was?"

"There was this guy that she was living with. His name was John. He was a total jerk. He used to…" she paused and took a deep breath. "He was abusive" she explained.

"What did he do to you?" Seth asked shocked and horrified.

"He hit me, all the time. As time went on it got worse. One night he completely lost it, he threw me down a flight of stairs. I broke my leg; I was in the hospital for like three months."

"That's why you don't like..."

"Yeah"

"God Summer, I'm so sorry."

Summer nodded appreciatively.

"After that I had enough. I emancipated myself and I moved in with this older guy I had been seeing…"

"Madison's father?"

"Yeah. Me and Chris lived together while I finished high school, then like in the middle of senior year I found out I was pregnant."

"He took off?"

"Not at first. He said he'd be there, he even proposed."

"So what happened?"

"Well things got pretty stressful. Chris was older than me, but he was still pretty young to become a father. Me and him were both working all the time, barely scraping by, and then Chris started drinking. We fought a lot, it got pretty intense. Anyway, one day he just left. At that point I really wasn't surprised, I was actually kind of relieved in a way, but I was also pretty devastated. I think I was just so desperate to feel loved, that I tried to force things with Chris. By the time he took off, it was clear that we weren't working. I really felt like a failure. I was also so scared. I had no idea how I was going to take care of a baby by myself at 18."

"That's where Stew and Lila came in?"

"Yeah" Summer responded with a smile.

"So this guy, you just haven't heard from him since you had Madison?"

"Only once. Chris knew about my trust fund. After I turned 21, he called asking for bail money once."

"So the guy leaves you with no way to pay for your baby, and then years later calls and asks _you _for money."

"Yep."

"What do you say?"

"I told him to go to hell."

"That's my girl" Seth said smiling picturing the interaction.

"Anyway, I guess him and Lila still talk. Apparently he's trying to get sober, so that's good I guess."

"Do you think he'll ever show up?"

"I doubt it. He hasn't so far. Madison wouldn't even recognize him."

"Well he sounds like a real idiot" Seth snapped. "He has like the best woman ever, and a beautiful daughter, and he doesn't even care. If I had that, I'd be the happiest guy in the world."

Summer smiled at Seth and sighed. "Well that's my story. What do you think, you want to make a bee-line for the door?"

"Hell no" Seth said adamantly. "Summer I like you like ten times more now!"

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me? The fact that you were able to overcome all that, and be the person you are now- so sweet and strong and responsible, such a good mother. I think you're amazing."

"I think you're pretty amazing too" Summer admitted as she leaned in and kissed Seth. It started out as sweet, and gentle as their first two kisses, but grew increasingly urgent. Seth felt like his head was spinning. He was falling for this girl, fast. And somewhere deep inside, the 16 year old boy with a crush on the popular girl couldn't believe that he was making out with _The_ Summer Roberts.

Summer suddenly pulled back. "We should slow this down" she said as she caught her breath.

"Right" Seth said. "Right, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry" Summer said as she playfully slapped his arm. "I just don't think it's a good idea for us to go too far… yet."

"Right" Seth repeated. "I would never want to make you uncomfortable."

"Well" Summer said smiling. "I had a really great time."

"Me too" Seth said as he kissed the top of her head. "See you Monday at lunch time?"

"Not if I see you first" she teased as she cleared their coffee mugs off of the table.

** Thanks for reading, Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Seth" Summer said as she ran up and gave him a peck on the lips. They had continued their daily lunches over the next month and a half, as well as an official weekly dinner date and had fallen into a comfortable routine.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked noticing that the restaurant was not as orderly as usual.

"Madison's sick and Stew and Lila went away for the day" Summer answered. "Maddie's taking a nap in the back; but between checking on her, and trying to get the food ready for the lunch rush by myself - I'm just a little stressed."

"Can I help?"

"You know anything about making pizza?"

"No."

"Then no" Summer answered smiling.

"I could- I mean, I could look after Madison for you."

"Oh" Summer said. "Right, I mean that would help. I don't know why I didn't think of that…"

"Would you be comfortable with that?" Seth asked softly.

"It's just- I mean. I haven't really been dating since I've had her, so I've never really had to face the whole 'introducing her to the new boyfriend' issue."

"It doesn't have to be an issue, we could just hang. She sounds pretty cool- I mean she's your daughter for one, and she likes comic books. I really can't imagine a scenario where we wouldn't get along. I'll just try not to bring up the whole Sophie/Drew love triangle thing."

"Oh it would be okay if you did" Summer replied chuckling. "Madison has moved on. She likes a boy named Brian now."

"Brian, huh?" Seth asked jokingly. "I just might have to meet this Brian kid. Ask him what his intentions are."

"Um, he's seven I'm pretty sure his intentions are to play video games and race toy cars with his little friends."

"Well, even so…" Seth answered as he kissed Summer's nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madison baby, this is Seth" Summer said softly as she readjusted the little girl's covers on the pull outbed she had assembled in the back of the restaurant and softly kissed her cheek. "He's going to stay here with you while mommy works for a few more hours."

"Okay" the little girl answered in a weak voice.

"You two take care" Summer said. "And you come and get me if you need anything" she added, whispering in Seth's ear.

"We'll be fine" Seth said reassuringly.

"Hi" Madison said to Seth as soon as Summer left the room.

"Hi" Seth responded smiling at how cute the little girl was. "What's this you got here?" he asked picking up a comic book she had sprawled on the bed. "Green Lantern?"

"Yeah" Madison answered. "He's really cool."

"I couldn't agree more" Seth replied.

"Mommy was reading it to me, but then she got busy."

"Well, I could read it to you" Seth answered.

"Mommy does it best" Madison replied sadly.

"I bet she does. But, hey I'm not so bad either. Why don't you give me a chance?"

Madison shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Hey, you want to hear something cool?" Seth asked trying to win the little girl over.

"What?" she asked slightly interested.

"I'm writing my own comic book."

"You are?" Madison asked enthusiastically.

"Yep it's called Atomic County, and I wrote myself in as the main character."

"That's so cool" Madison said wide-eyed.

_"Wow"_ Seth thought to himself _"I think that's the first time I've gotten that reaction after telling someone I've written a comic book."_

"Well it's really a high school version of myself" Seth babbled. "And I have kind of reached a bump in the road, I feel like I need a new female protagonist."

"What?" Madison asked confused.

"That means a new lady character" Seth explained, trying to use terms a seven year old would understand.

"You should write mommy in the comic!" Madison suggested happily. "She's the coolest lady ever!"

"Actually-" Seth said staring at the little girl in awe. "That's the perfect idea. Thank you, that's- that's exactly what I should do. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Mommy said I'm good at coming up with ideas because I'm smart."

"Well, I think she's right about that" Seth responded with a smile. "So, what do you say? Do you want me to read you the Green Lantern now?"

"No" Madison responded "I want you to read me Atomic County!"

"You do?" Seth asked amazed.

"Yeah!"

"Okay" he responded. "I can do that- I have some copies in my car. Just wait here I'll be right back" he added sprinting out the door.

"Seth-" Summer called out when he ran by her. "What's going on? Madison didn't scare you away that fast, did she?"

"Of course not" he replied. "She wants me to read her my comic!" he said excitedly with a big, goofy smile plastered across his face.

"I should have known you two would get along" Summer chuckled to herself. "You're both big nerds!"

"Yes, but we're your nerds" Seth replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmmm, yes you are" Summer replied dreamily as Seth continue to run out towards his car.

**I have the next chapter written, I'm just waiting for a few reviews on this one ;) So let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks so much for watching Madison yesterday" Summer said as she took a sip of wine, enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant Seth had brought her to.

"No problem" he answered smiling. "She's a very special little girl."

"Yes she is" Summer agreed smiling back.

"You're doing a really good job with her."

"Thanks" Summer answered. "Stew and Lila have really helped me."

"So they still hate me?" Seth asked.

"No, they don't hate you. They just have always had this dream that Chris was going to come back and the five of us would be one big, happy family."

"Can't they see what a jerk Chris is?"

"Chris had it rough growing up too. That's kind of what brought us together. His mother, Lila and Stew's daughter, was into drugs. Stew and Lila ended up raising Chris. So they've kind of love him as if he was their own."

"But they love you too; they should want what's best for you."

"They'll come around" Summer answered. "In time they'll see how wonderful you are."

"You think I'm wonderful?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Don't get too full of yourself" Summer replied smiling. "Can I ask you a favor?" she added after a pause.

"Of course."

"I mean, you already helped me out so much, watching Madison yesterday…"

"Summer, name it and I'll do it" he said smiling.

"I just might take you up on that" she laughed. "Listen, I know you aren't like a fix-it kind of guy, but I'm having an issue with my sink. Do you um, think you could look at it after our date tonight?"

"Why Summer Roberts" he answered in a teasing tone. "Are you trying to get me into your house so you can have your way with me?"

Summer looked at him wide eyed and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh my God" he said nervously. "That was what you were trying to do..."

"Shut up Cohen" she replied looking down embarrassed.

"Oh my God! Hey Summer, you know you don't need to do that right? You could've just said…"

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just- I haven't done this in seven years. I'm not really sure how to ask a guy if he wants to… you know."

"Say it" Seth said smiling.

"Say what?"

"Say what the 'you know' is."

"Seth, come on."

"Say it."

"Fine! Seth, do you want to have sex with me?"

"Um let me think about that? Yes! I'll get the check right now-" he answered grinning widely.

"Hey-" Summer responded. "I wanted dessert."

"We can pick something up on the way" he whispered into her neck as he kissed it.

"Seth stop it" she said giggling as she nudged him away. "Let's wait until we get back to my place…"

"Sorry, I'm going to go pay the bill" he said gaining his composure. "I will be right back" he added as he got up and blatantly checked her out with a smile.

"Don't keep me waiting" Summer replied biting her bottom lip.

"You're killing me, Sum" he replied as he walked towards the front of the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" she smiled as they finally made it into her house.

"Hey" he said back as he pulled her into a kiss.

As the kiss grew increasingly urgent Seth began to pull down Summer's sweater.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

Summer looked back at him nervously and Seth stopped. "Hey" he said gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Why? Come on Sum, it's just me. You don't have anything to be nervous about."

"It's just it's been so long since I've done this. And I've only been with one other guy…"

"Hey, it's not like you're taking a test and you're going to get graded. I love you, I want to be with you, and this is going to be awesome…"

"What?" Summer asked shocked.

"What?" Seth replied unaware of what she was talking about.

"You- you just said you love me…"

"Oh" he replied turning pale. "I guess I did."

"Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true" he admitted grinning sheepishly.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I love you Summer Roberts."

"Wow" she replied. "Um, me too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Because you don't have to say that just because.."

"Cohen, shut up" Summer replied as she crashed his lips onto his and guided him to her bedroom.

They continued to kiss and shed clothing, until both were scantily clad and lying on Summer's bed.

"Damn!" she said whiningly as her phone began to ring.

"Ignore it" Seth replied desperately.

"I can't" she said. "I'm sorry, it could be about Madison. I will be back as soon as I can" she added darting to answer the phone.

"Hey Sum?" he called out.

"Yeah?" she replied turning around.

"Don't keep me waiting" he said in a purposely high pitched voice imitating the way she had bitten her lip earlier.

"You are such a jerk" she laughed as she answered the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to go" Summer said as she quickly gathered her clothes off the floor.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked urgently. "Is it Madison, is she okay?"

"It's Stew-" Summer explained. "He had a heart attack."

"Oh my God."

"He's at the hospital-"

"I'll take you there-"

"No" Summer replied. "I mean, I want to see him. But I have to stop at Stew and Lila's place first. Lila needs to go see Stew, but she didn't leave on the ambulance with him because she didn't want to leave Madison alone."

"Hey- I'll bring you over there and you can go with Lila. I'll stay at their place and watch Maddie."

"Thank you" Summer said kissing him. "Thank you so much."

"No problem" he said as he quickly started to get dressed.

"Hey Sum?" Seth said softly

"Yeah?" she replied teary eyed.

"It's going to be okay."

"Thanks" she sniffled. "I needed to hear that."

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Lila-" Summer said urgently as she ran into the elderly couples apartment and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"He was so pale and he wasn't moving.."

"It's going to be okay" Summer said reassuringly. "I'm going with you to the hospital Seth's going to stay here with Madison."

"You're going to leave your daughter with him?" Lila asked Summer in a whispered hush.

"Lila, come on. Seth isn't going to hurt Maddie. Stew needs us- let's go!"

"Summer, you've known this man for what- two months? Are you sure you really know him?"

"Yes!" Summer replied desperately. "Please, let's go."

"Okay" the woman answered hesitantly. She gazed at Seth a moment and then whispered in his ear "if you do anything to hurt her-"

"I would never hurt Summer's little girl!" Seth replied adamantly, horrified at the prospect. "Or any little girl, or any person-" he continued as his proclamations turned to ramblings. After all, he was Seth, he couldn't help but ramble when he was nervous.

"Seth is harmless Lila, we can trust him, I swear. Now come on!"

"Okay" Lila says throwing her hands in the air. "Madison's in bed" she adds turning to Seth. "There's lasagna in the fridge, why don't you just watch TV or something?"

"Don't worry about me" Seth replies "Me and Madison will be fine."

With that Summer and Lila left.

"Jeez" Seth thought to himself. "What kind of scumbag does that woman think I am?"

"Seth?" a gentle little voice called out from the hallway.

"Hey Madison" Seth responded sweetly. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I'm scared" she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh" Seth said sympathetically as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared Papa's going to die."

"You love your Papa a lot, huh?" Seth asked as he knelt down next to her to meet her at eye level.

"Uh-huh" she sniffled.

"He loves you too" Seth responded. "And no matter what, you'll always have him right here" he added pointing to her heart.

"I don't want to go back to my room" Madison said "I'm all alone in there."

"Why don't you stay up and hang out with me?" Seth asked sweetly. "Would that be okay with you?"

"Uh huh" she replied as she ran over to the couch.

"Okay" Seth said joining her. "Let's see what's on TV. Oh, My Little Pony is on. Do you like that show?"

"Not really," Madison replied. "But mommy does. She even has a toy pony."

"She does?" Seth asked fascinated.

"Yeah, her name is Princess Sparkles."

"Princess Sparkles?" Seth thought to himself. "I wonder if she's Captain Oats type?"

"Well-" he said breaking his thoughts. "What do you like to watch?"

"Batman!" Madison said excitedly.

"Oh so it's not just the Green Lantern you're into?" he asked.

"No, I like Batman too, and the Hulk."

"Well you are a girl of varied taste" Seth laughed to himself. "Any other comic book characters you like?"

"The Ironist" she replied excitedly. "He's really cool."

"You think so?" Seth asked.

"Yeah" she replied looking down. "I wish he was my daddy."

"What?" Seth asked shocked.

"I just think he'd be a good daddy. He always fights the bad guys and he's really nice and funny."

"You think he'd be a good daddy?" Seth asked amazed at how much she was opening up to him.

"My real daddy doesn't love me" she added sadly. "So sometimes I like to pretend I have a different daddy."

"I think your daddy does love you sweetie" he responded. "If he doesn't he is the stupidest daddy ever, because you are a very special little girl."

"Do you love me?" Madison asked wide eyed.

"Yeah" Seth replied honestly. "I do. How could I not you are one of the coolest people I've ever met?"

"I love you too" she answered as she cuddled into his arm. Seth was even more shocked. This little girl loved him, Summer loved him, and they both trusted him completely. It was a dream come true, a dream he didn't even knew he had. Suddenly it seemed like those two girls were all that mattered in the world. "My girls" Seth thought to himself, "I like the sound of that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Summer sat in the waiting room she felt like she was going to pass out. She hated hospitals _hated _them, but that wasn't all that was making her nervous. She was waiting to hear if she was going to lose a man she loved, a man she had considered family for the past seven years.

"Lila!" she said standing from her chair as the elderly woman made her way out of the door.

"He's talking. He seems okay. He wants to see you."

"Thank God" Summer gasped as she hugged Lila and cried.

"I know sweetie" Lila said stroking her hair. "You hurry along now, he's waiting for you."

Summer sprinted to the room and burst through the door.

"Stew?" she asked urgently.

"Summer?" he replied. "Is this the gorgeous Summer Roberts coming to visit me?"

"I was so worried" she said as she ran to him."You've been like a father to me Stew. When my dad couldn't be there, you were. You'll never know how much that meant to me."

"Summer," he replied mustering all the strength he could as he grabbed her hand. "Biology means spit. You _are _my daughter. You and that precious little girl have been such a bright light in my life. I would lay down and die any day of the week for either one of you. That's how much I love you, you know that right?"

"I do" Summer replied as tears ran down her face. "Because I love you that same way."

"I want to tell you something" he added. "I know me and Lila haven't given you the easiest time about Seth, but Summer- if you love him and you are sure he's a good guy I want you to go for it. You deserve to be happy, that's what I want for you and Maddie."

"I love him" she said. "I really do, and he is a good guy."

"Then Summer Roberts, jump in with both feet and don't ever look back. I've been with Lila for fifty years and I haven't regretted a moment of my life with her. I want that kind of life for you and Madison, sweetie. My grandson hasn't given that to you and I'm very sorry about that."

"It isn't your fault" Summer replied adamantly.

"But me expecting you to wait for him is. I'm very sorry I ever did that sweetheart."

"Don't you be sorry for anything" Summer chocked through tears. "Don't you ever be sorry for anything you've ever said or done for me Stew. You will always be one of the most important people in my life. You haven't been perfect, you've made mistakes, but everything you've done has been out of love for me and Maddie. I know that, and I love you for it. I love you so much" she said falling on his chest.

"I know sweetheart" he said back softly. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay."

**Please Review, I'd really love input for this chapter. What do you guys think of the relationships developing between the characters? What would you like to see in future chapters? Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the support , you guys are awesome! I'm having so much fun writing this!**


	12. Chapter 12

Summer walked in and smiled as she saw Madison and Seth asleep on the couch together, Madison leaning on Seth's shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead" she said softly as she made her way over to them.

"Hey" Seth answered as he awoke. "How's Stew?"

"He's going to make it" Summer answered smiling.

"That's so great Sum" Seth said smiling back.

"What happened?" she asked looking over at Madison. "Did she have trouble sleeping?"

"She was worried about Stew."

"How much sleep did she get?"

"A few hours, she probably needs a little more."

"So you guys bonded?"

"Yeah. Definitely, I think being worried about Stew made her open up a little more."

"Open up? About what?"

"Chris."

"What? Madison doesn't even know Chris."

"Exactly, she talked about how her daddy doesn't love her."

"What?" Summer asked concerned. Seth looked at her for a moment and noticed a tear running down her face.

"Hey, Sum. What's wrong?"

"It's just- I know how that feels. I know how it feels to know one of your parents doesn't love you. It hurts like hell, I never wanted that for Madison."

"It sucks" Seth agreed. "But Maddie has so many people who love her- Stew, Lila, you, me…"

"You love her?" Summer asked softly.

"Yeah" Seth answered "I do."

"Jeez" Summer sighed. "That girl is good, you've only spent time with her twice and she's already got you."

"She does" Seth agreed. "And so do you Summer Roberts."

"Gosh" Summer sighed. "I didn't think guys like you existed out there. I gave up on trying to find a good guy a long time ago, and then you just show up in my life. It's pretty amazing."

"You're pretty amazing" Seth said flirtatiously as he moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You tired?" he asked after a pause.

"Yeah" Summer admitted as she leaned against Seth's other shoulder. "How about you?"

"I could sleep. Especially like this." Everything felt right to Seth. He was reminded of his words after his and Summer's first date. "He has a beautiful daughter and like the best woman ever and he doesn't even care. If I had that I'd never leave…"

"I was right" he thought. "I never want to leave."

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a pounding at the door. It startled Summer awake, but Madison was left undisturbed.

"I'll get it" Summer said standing up.

"Hello?" Summer asked opening the door. Then she just stood there standing blankly.

"You okay Sum?" Seth asked concerned as he walked over to her. "Who is it?"

"Hi Summer" the man said.

"Chris-" Summer responded breathlessly.

"This is Chris?" Seth asked turning to Summer.

"Yeah" she responded. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Lila called last night. She told me about Stew. How is he?"

"He's going to make it" she responded coldly. Their at the hospital on 5th Ave if you want to see them."

"I do" he responded. "But I want to see you too."

"After seven years?" Summer asked bitterly. "Why all the sudden?"

"Summer, I'm sorry. Look, I've been sober for three months now. And- I know I have no right to ask, but I'd like a second chance- with you and with Madison."

Seth felt like the wind was being knocked out of him. The little family he had for what seemed like only a few moments was being ripped away from him.

"Chris- this is Seth" Summer said motioning to him. "He's my boyfriend."

"I know" Chris responded. "Lila told me about him."

"Is that what this is about?" Summer asked angrily. "You don't really care about me or Madison, you just don't want anyone else to have us- like a little kid with a toy."

"Summer, that's not true. Every day for the past seven years I have thought about that little girl, and I have thought about you. God, I missed you. You're even more beautiful than I remember."

"Hi" Seth interrupted. "Still standing right here, still her boyfriend…"

"Not for long" Chris said under his breath as he peeked into the apartment. "Is that her in there?"

"Yeah" Summer responded.

"Can I see her?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know Chris. I need some time to think about that."

"I'm her father" Chris protested. "I have a right to see her!"

"Why don't you calm down-" Seth interrupted angrily. "You've been MIA her whole life, she needs time."

"She needs her dad!" Chris yelled back.

"She thinks that you don't love her" Seth said harshly. "Why the hell would she think any differently? You haven't been there. You hurt her, just like you hurt Summer, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you hurt either one of them again…"

"Why don't you shut up, you little punk" Chris replied angrily. "I should kick your ass!"

"Okay" Summer responded slinking her body in front of Seth protectively. "Chris, you need to leave. We'll talk later. Okay?"

"Okay" he answered. "I'll see you later Sum."

"Don't you ever do that again" Seth hissed at Summer angrily as Chris walked away.

"What?" Summer asked confused.

"Don't ever put yourself in danger like that."

"Seth, I wasn't in any danger."

"That guy was about to hit me, and you got in between us. Summer, what made you think that was a good idea?"

"Chris would never hit me, okay?"

"Who the hell does this guy even think he is? Coming in here and demanding to see Maddie like no time has passed at all!"

"That's Chris for you" Summer sighed. "He is easily the most frustrating person on the planet. He's impulsive, and selfish, and he can be a real jerk."

"He was talking like I wasn't even in the room. Like you were just going to push me aside for him."

"Seth, you know you don't have anything to worry about right?"

"Except I do Summer."

"No, you don't. I'm never getting back together with Chris. Never, ever, ever, ever. Especially not since I found you…"

"That's not what I'm worried about Sum. I don't trust that guy, not at all. I don't want him around you and I don't want him around Madison."

"Seth, look Chris is an ass. But he wouldn't hurt me or Madison- not physically anyway."

"I'm not so sure, Summer the guy was here a minute and he was ready to hit me."

"Look Seth, I just need some time to think, okay?"

"Think about what?"

"How I'm going to work it out with Madison and Chris. I am not going back to Chris, but he is Maddie's father, if he wants to see her…."

"What makes you think he won't walk out again? What makes you think he won't walk out again and break that little girl's heart!?"

"I know that's a possibility Seth, but I can't take away Madison's chance at knowing her father! Look, can I just have some time and space?"

"You want me to leave?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Okay" he said nervously. "I'll leave. Call me if you need anything."

"I will" Summer answered with a nod.

"I love you" he added as he walked to the door.

"I love you too Seth Cohen" she said softly to herself. "I love you too, God I hope this doesn't chase you away…"

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey" Seth said nodding at Sandy as he walked into his house.

"Is that my son? I've forgotten what he looks like he's been spending all his time with a girl…"

"Yeah" Seth sighed. "And not that girl has asked me to 'give her some space.'"

"Ouch, did you guys get into a fight?"

"Not exactly. Her ex showed up on her doorstep saying he wanted to get back together with her and help out with her daughter."

"And she's considering it?"

"She doesn't want to go back to him, but she's not sure about letting him around Madison. I told her I thought it was a bad idea."

"And why's that?"

"Because he's a flake. Madison deserves better than that."

"Oh?" Sandy asked. "And who would be better than that, you?"

"Well… yeah."

"Is it possible you're just jealous."

"No…"

"It's okay to admit Seth, this man has a strong connection to Summer and to Madison. It's natura that you'd feel threatened…

"I just love them both so much."

"You don't want to share them."

"No. Especially not with him. He's a jerk, I just know he's going to hurt them again."

"Well Seth, it isn't your decision, it's Summer's."

"I know. I just hope she makes the right one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer waited until Madison woke up, brought her to visit Stew, and then cooked her dinner. It was Friday, so it was Madison and Summer's movie night. Summer was scooping ice cream into two bowls as she talked to the little girl. "Madison, what did you want to watch honey?".

"Batman!"

"Aren't you sick of that movie, why don't we watch something else. We could watch the Little Mermaid."

"I hate that movie."

"Cinderella?"

"Yuck"

"You are such a little tomboy" Summer laughed to herself. "Okay" she reasoned. "How about a compromise- we can watch Lion King."

"Okay" Madison replied sweetly.

"Go change into your PJs" she said. "I'll go put the movie in."

As Summer walked into the living room, she passed the kitchen table and noticed the bouquet of flowers that Seth had given her. She felt bad about asking him to go. Suddenly she was startled out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"God, I hope that's Seth" Summer thought to herself as she ran to the door.

"Chris-" she said disappointed as she flung open the door. "What do you want?"

"Same thing I've al-wlays w-wanted" he drunkenly stuttered . "You, baby."

"You're drunk" Summer said disapprovingly. "You need to leave."

"Leave the hot-etst woman in Calif-loirnia?" he replied as he stumbled into the house.

"Where's my little girl?" he asked looking around.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let Maddie see you like this. Chris, you need to leave…"

"Is that really what you want? Because I can think of something you've been missing out on for a long time-"

"Chris- go. Now!"

"Is that really what you want?" he repeated as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move.

"Yes!" she said sternly as she tried to wiggle away.

"I've missed you" he whispered into her hair.

"Chris- no, stop it!" she said breaking free. But before she could walk away he grabbed her arms tightly and pressed her into the wall.

"Remember how much fun we used to have Summer?"

"You're hurting me" Summer said as her voice started to break. "Chris, don't do this. Please."

"Mommy?" Madison called from the hallway.

"Oh no" Summer thought to herself as she gave Chris a glare. "Let me go" she whispered as Madison made her way over to them. "You're going to scare her."

"Mommy?" she repeated louder, almost panicked.

Chris ignored Madison and held Summer tighter with one hand as he started to pull on her shirt with the other.

"Madison, baby everything is all right. Go in you room. Now! Now sweetie, run!" Summer demanded in a panic.

"But Mommy-"

"Go honey, and lock the door behind you."

"Okay" Madison said as she ran off.

"That was your daughter Chris" Summer snapped at him as she tried again to push him away. "That was your first time meeting your daughter- a little screwed up, don't you think?"

"The three of us will be together" he said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Stop it!" she said as she tried to wiggle away.

"You're mine Summer Roberts" he said in an angry voice. "Mine- nobody else's. Have you forgotten that?"

"Oh God" Summer thought to herself. "How am I going to get away from him? How am I going to get this crazy bastard out of my house?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madison ran into Summer's bedroom and picked up her cell phone. The scared, confused little girl wasn't sure who to call from Summer's list of contacts. Then she saw Seth's name. She knew he'd come help. He'd be like the ironist and he'd save her mommy from the bad guy.

"Hey gorgeous" Seth said nervously as he answered the phone. "I'm sorry about before…"

"It's Madison" the little girl interrupted.

"Maddie?" Seth asked noticing her voice was shaky. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"There's a bad guy here and he's hurting mommy."

"What?" Seth asked panicked. He'd never been more scared in his life. Summer was in trouble, Madison was in trouble. His girls weren't safe. Oh God, what was happening? What did Madison mean a "bad guy" did some stranger break in? Suddenly it him. "It's Chris" he thought to himself. "I'm going to kill him, I swear to God I'm going to kill him." Suddenly Seth got his wits about him again. He needed to act and fast.

"Madison sweetheart, where are you?"

"I'm in mommy's bedroom."

"Is the door locked?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I want you to put something in front of the door too. A chair or something, can you do that honey?"

"Uh-huh" she sniffled.

"Okay, and then I want you to go in mommy's closet and lock that door to."

"Okay."

"It's going to be okay" Seth said comfortingly. "I'm going to be right there. I'm going to save mommy."

** Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Summer?" Seth asked frantically bursting into the door. "Oh God" Seth said to himself quietly as he scanned the house, it was completely torn apart. "Summer, baby are you in here? Are you okay? Answer me!"

"Seth!" Summer yelled as she flew into his arms and started crying.

"Shh" Seth said. "It's okay, I'm here now."

"I didn't want to" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh God" Seth gasped as he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Oh God, what are you saying?" he asked horrified. "What did that bastard do to you?"

"He tried to rape me."

"_Tried to_, so he didn't. He didn't right? Oh God, please say he didn't."

"He didn't because he didn't have the chance. I shot him Seth, I shot my daughter's father!"

"What happened?"

"He had a gun, he pulled it out, we struggled. I didn't mean to shoot him, I didn't. I just wanted him to leave me alone…"

"You didn't do anything wrong" he said comfortingly. "Have you called the police?"

"Yeah" Summer replied. "And I checked Madison, she's okay. Thank God."

"Summer" he repeated. "You didn't do anything wrong. You did what you had to do to protect yourself and your daughter."

"What if I go to prison now? What if I lose her? Seth, you have to promise me you'll take care of her if that happens!"

"Summer-"

"Seth! Promise me!"

"Okay" he said as he pulled her into another hug. "Of course, but that isn't going to happen. I'm not going to let that happen. The three of us are going to make it through this. It's okay."

"Oh God" she gasped. "Lila and Stew, they're going to hate me."

"They'd have no right!"

"Seth-"

"It was self-defense Summer, he was attacking you. Is he… Did you kill him?"

"I don't know?" she said as her face drained pale. "I'm not sure."

"Where'd you shoot him?"

"In the chest, I was aiming for his arm. I'm not used to shooting guns…"

"Hey" he interrupted. "No matter what happens Summer, it will be okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" he said looking at her lovingly. "God" he sighed as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm so glad he didn't get the chance to…"

"Me too. But what is it going to cost me Seth?"

"Nothing. You're not going to prison Summer."

"He left bruises on my arms."

"What!?"Seth said as he grew angrier.

"That's good right? That'll be proof."

"Let me see-" he said as he gently pulled her sweater down. "Oh baby" he gasped when he saw him. "I swear to God if he isn't dead already-"

"Please Seth, don't talk like that!" Summer begged.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Hey, everything really is okay."

"Seth" Madison called from the hallway.

"Hey sweetie" he said picking her up and carrying her over to Summer.

"I'm scared" she cried.

"Me too honey" Summer replied as she patted her hair.

"Neither of you have to be scared" Seth said comfortingly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you. I love you."

Seth was interrupted when the police burst through the door. Everything seemed like a blur, Seth held Madison while they dragged Chris into an ambulance and started to ask Summer questions. And then Summer was arrested.

"No!" Madison sobbed. "Mommy, they can't take away my mommy!"

"It's okay sweetheart" Summer called out through tears as she was walked to the police car.

"It's going to be okay Sum" Seth called out. "You're going to be fine!"

"Mommy" Madison continued to cry.

"Shh" Seth said softly. "It's okay. Mommy's going to come back. She's going to come back and then the three of us will be together."

"Are you my daddy now?" Madison asked as she sniffled.

"I am if you want me to be" Seth replied as he rocked her gently.

"I want you to be" Madison said as she grabbed onto his neck. "I want you to be my daddy, and I want my mommy!"

"It's okay" Seth comforted her. "Mommy's going to come home. They aren't going to keep her there. She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't do anything wrong…"

"What the hell is going on?" Lila asked frantically running into the house. "What did you do!?" she yelled at Seth.

"I didn't do anything!"

"There's and ambulance and cop cars. Where's Summer?"

"Summer's been arrested."

"For what!?"

"Shooting Chris."

"What!?"

"He was trying to rape her."

"He was hurting her Nana" Madison said. "He made her cry."

"Oh my God" Lila said as she sat down. "Was he drunk?"

"I assume so."

"Oh God, this is all my fault! I was the one who pushed Chris to come back here."

"Summer wouldn't want you to blame yourself" Seth said dryly as he continued to rock Madison back and forth.

"I have to go" Lila said standing up quickly.

"Are you going to the hospital to see Chris?"

"No! I'm going to see Summer. That poor girl, my poor little Summer."

"Hey Madison sweetie, why don't you go lie down in your bed, I'll be right there and I'll read you a story just like mommy does okay?"

"Okay" she sniffled as she walked away.

"So now you see what an ass Chris is?" Seth snapped.

"My grandson has a lot of issues. I love him, but…. Summer did what she had to do. She doesn't deserved to be punished for that."

"No, she doesn't."

"And God, to think he tried to hurt her like that after what she went through all those years ago."

"You mean with her stepdad?"

"Yeah to be hurt like that once is enough, but.."

"Wait what? What do you mean 'hurt like that."'

"I thought you knew. You just mentioned Summer's step father."

"I know he used to hit her, but. Are you saying that he…"

"I shouldn't have said anything" Lila replied looking down. "I have no business talking about this with you. It's Summer's decision to talk about that. I'm going to go see her."

"Why wouldn't Summer tell me that? Oh my God. Poor Summer, and then Chris just tried to- she must have been so scared!"

"Take care of Madison" Lila said as she walked towards the door. "I'll go see Summer."

"My dad is a lawyer" Seth said as he walked over to the phone. "I'll have him go down there too. Maybe we can get her out by tonight."

"That would be great" Lila replied. "Seth-"

"Yeah?"

"You're really great with Madison. She's lucky to have you. So is Summer."

"Thanks" Seth replied as he started to dial his father's number. "Thanks a lot Lila, that means a lot to me. I know it will mean a lot to Summer too. She's going to get out of this. It's going to be okay."

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Summer, thank God" Seth said answering the front door, and finally seeing Summer after hours of waiting. "You got her out of this?" he asked staring at Sandy hopefully.

"She's out on bail for now. But I'm fully confident we'll get the charges dropped, it's a clear case of self-defense."

"Thank you so much Mr. Cohen" Summer said as she shook his hand.

"Please Summer, call me Sandy. And you're welcome. I'd help out anyone in this situation, but I know how special you are to my son."

"He's pretty special to me too" she responded winking at him.

"I wish it was under better circumstances, but it's great to finally meet you. You'll have to come to our place for dinner soon. Kirsten can't really cook, but she orders take out like a pro."

"We don't have to worry about food with this one around" Seth said throwing his arm around Summer. "She makes a kick-ass pizza."

"I know" Sandy replied smiling. "Summer , give me a call if you have any questions. I'll keep in touch."

"Thank you Mr. Cohen" she responded.

"So" Seth said as Sandy made his way out the door. "Lila went to see you, did you see her?"

"Oh everyone there saw her- and heard her. She gave the cops who arrested me quite the scolding."

"I would have liked to see that."

"Oh yeah, and she was on her way to the hospital to see Chris next. I think what the cops got is going to seem fun compared to what she has in store for him, she is _pissed_."

"She should be, what he tried to do to you is really friggin' screwed up" Seth said as a fresh wave of anger came over him.

"Yeah" Summer said looking down. "It's just about the most screwed up thing that a person can do."

Seth noted her reaction, and couldn't hold back in letting her know what he had learned when she was gone."Summer, why didn't you tell me?" Seth asked softly.

"Tell you what?" she replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"Lila was here, she said something. That she couldn't believe Chris would try to hurt you that way after what you went through."

"Seth-"

"Summer, were you raped before?" Seth asked gazing deep into her eyes as he placed a hand on her arm reassuringly.

"Yeah" Summer responded dryly staring at the floor. "I know I should have told you. I was going to, I just couldn't bring myself to actually say the words. I hadn't even thought about it in so long. I just wanted to forget. I'm happy when I'm with you, I didn't want to ruin in it…"

"It wouldn't have ruined anything. Hey, Summer you know that right? You could have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey- don't be sorry. Just- just talk to me now. What happened tonight, it must have scared the crap out of you."

"It did. I thought…"

"I was scared too, when Madison called me…"

"Madison called you?"

"Yeah, she said that a bad guy was hurting you. I've never been so scared in my life. God, the thoughts that ran through my head."

"I just can't believe Chris did this. He's a screw up, but this? After what happened all those years ago, he was so understanding and sweet. And now…"

"Do you want to talk about that too?"

"Talk about what?"

"What happened all those years ago…"

"Not really, but I know you must be curious so I'll give you the short version" she said as she took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you the whole story about when he threw me down the stairs. The reason he did that was that I was trying to get away from him."

"Because he was trying to…"

"Yeah. Once I had a broken leg, I couldn't really fight him off."

"Oh God, oh my God. Summer, I'm so sorry" Seth replied horrified.

"Yeah, it's over now though. That was a long time ago" she said as she cleared her throat.

"Tonight must have brought up some memories. "

"It did, but mostly it just hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to really care about Chris. I used to love him. He knows how hurt I was about everything that happened and he still tried to…"

"I'm sorry" Seth said fighting tears.

"I'm just glad that he's not in my life anymore. That I have you…"

"I'm glad I have you to" Seth replied gazing into her eyes.

Summer leaned in and started to kiss Seth. The kissing quickly grew urgent, and Summer began to pull Seth's shirt up.

"Wait" Seth said pulling back. "Summer, are you sure? After what you've been through tonight- Are you sure you don't need some time?"

"I need you, all this time, all I've needed is you" she said breathlessly as she threw herself back into his arms.

"I need you too" he whispered in her ear as he lifted her off the floor. He stopped for a moment and gazed into her eyes. He thought about how amazing she was. How much better his life had been for having her in it. How much he loved her. How scared he was when he thought something had happened to her. How much he loved her daughter. How much he wanted the three of them to be a family. "Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" Summer asked breathlessly "What did you just say?"

"Um, I asked you to marry me."

"Oh" she gasped "that's what I thought you said."

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"I- I'm not sure."

"You're not sure if you're going to answer me, or you're not sure you want to marry me?"

"Seth- we haven't been dating that long-"

"We've been dating long enough for me to know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But to be fair, I've actually known that for a long time, probably since the Mermaid poem."

"The Mermaid poem? What the hell are you talking about?" Summer asked trying to hold back a smile.

"I wish I was a Mermaid and was friends with all the fish-"

"Okay" Summer giggled. "I'm not following, but this is entertaining."

"Come on you don't remember? Sixth grade? You were all nervous and your hands were shaking."

"Oh my God, are you talking about the time I blackmailed Taylor Townsend?"

"What?"

"That was her poem."

"Really?" Seth asked shocked.

"Yeah" Summer laughed. "Gosh, I feel really bad about that now."

"Well" Seth shrugged. "You can make it up to her by being in her wedding, she asked me to ask you to be one of her bridesmaids."

"Really? I haven't seen her in seven years."

"Well, knowing Taylor she's going to try to become your best friend within like five minutes of meeting you again, but that's not the issue here! I believe I asked you a question Miss Roberts."

"I really want to say yes" Summer said with a wide smile.

"Then say yes" Seth murmured as he started to kiss her neck.

"This is crazy" she giggled.

"Come on, this whole relationship has been crazy! We meet again after all these years, and we face all these issues together. Stew and Lila hating me, your past, crazy ex's. Damn it Summer, you even saved my comic!"

"What are talking about?"

"Oh gosh, I never got the chance to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"Atomic County got picked up by a publisher."

"Seth! Oh my God that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Summer squealed as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Well, be proud of yourself because you're the reason it happened."

"Me? How?"

"Little Miss Vixen."

"Again, I'm not following" she laughed.

"That's you, well- you as a comic book character. It was just what Atomic County needed."

"Really? You made me a comic book character?"

"Madison suggested it."

"Of course she did" Summer laughed. "Did she get her own character too?"

"What do you think? Of course she did! You know I'd give that girl anything she wanted."

"She does have that effect on people" Summer nodded.

"So what do you say? Are the Ironist, Little Miss Vixen, and the Bionic Wonder going to be a family?"

"The Bionic Wonder?" Summer laughed. "That's Maddie's comic book name?"

"Yes, so come on, what do you say!"

"I say yes Seth Cohen!" Summer said throwing her hands in the air. "I'll marry you."

**Please Review! I'm thinking of doing a love scene next chapter, but I'm not sure if it would fit in with the tone of the story. What do you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17

"So?" Seth said nervously as he moved closer to Summer. "Do you wanna?"

"Do I wanna?" Summer replied smiling and arching a brow.

"I mean, you did a minute ago so…"

"Well now I'm a little distracted" Summer teased. "Thinking about my dress, thinking about my ring, you know all those girly wedding things. And besides, it will make the wedding night more special if we wait…"

"You're kidding right?"

"Totally" Summer laughed. "I really don't have that much patience, and I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"Why Summer Roberts, so bold…"

"Yes" Summer smiled, "but isn't that one of the reasons you love me?"

"It is" Seth answered with a grin as he moved in to kiss her.

"Wait!" Summer said pushing him away.

"Why?" Seth whined.

"Should we tell Maddie?"

"I don't think that would be very appropriate" Seth replied horrified.

"No! I mean, should we tell her we're getting married?"

"Definitely" Seth said "she's going to be so excited, but should we wake her? I mean, it can wait until morning."

"Yeah" Summer agreed. "It's going to be a lot for her to process, she's had so much to deal with…"

Seth stroked Summer's cheek. "I could kill him for what he did to you…"

"Yeah" Summer sighed. "Well, I might have already taken care of that for you. I still haven't heard any updates on him."

"Hey, Summer, whatever happens it's going to be okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that, I just can't help but feel guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yes! I shot my ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, because he was going to rape you!"

"Wow" Summer gasped. "I mean, you're right. It just sounds weird to hear you actually say that. It still seems so unreal that someone I once trusted could…"

"I'm so sorry" Seth said softly. "About all of it Summer. You've had so many people treat you so crappy and you don't deserve it."

"It's not all bad though" Summer smiled. "I found the best guy ever, and he actually wants to marry me."

"He does want to marry you" Seth said grinning. "He wants to have sex with you too."

"Oh, who's being bold now?"

"Please, it seems like every time we're about to we get interrupted. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry" Summer laughed. "Come here."

This was all the invitation Seth needed; he picked Summer up and carried her to her bedroom as she shrieked.

"Shh" Seth scolded "we don't want to wake up Madison."

"Right" Summer laughed "Sorry."

"You smell really good" Seth murmured as he leaned into her hair.

"I smell like a jail cell" she giggled.

"Well it suits you" he answered as he removed her sweater. The tone suddenly changed as he looked at her arms which were black and blue. "Oh my God!" he gasped

"I'm fine" she said reassuringly.

"This is from Chris?"

"Yeah, but Seth…"

"That son of a bitch!"

"Seth, come on. I don't want to talk about Chris right now, I don't want to think about Chris right now. I just want to be with you" Summer begged as tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked softly.

"I'm scared" Summer admitted quietly.

"Scared? Of what? Of him? Because Summer, I'm never going to let him touch you again…"

"No. I'm scared that I killed him, I'm scared that I'm going to prison…"

"Hey" Seth interrupted. "You heard my father, he's going to get you out of this."

"But what if he's wrong? What if I have to leave you and Madison?"

"Summer, that isn't going to happen, you think I'd let anyone take you away from me? Huh? I'd go all Ironist on their ass."

Summer smiled. "Yes, I'm sure your quick wits and pop culture-laden bromides would scare off the Berkley PD."

"Damn straight. But hey, I'm serious. You aren't going to prison Summer."

Summer backed away from Seth.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked playfully.

"It's just- Am I being really selfish right now?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I just accepted your proposal, and now I'm about to go to bed with you, when I don't really know if I might have to leave you soon."

"For the love of God woman!" Seth yelled exasperated. "How many times, and in how many ways do you need me to tell you? I'm not going to let anyone take you from me."

"If I do… go to prison. I want you to find someone else. I'd want you to be happy, and I'd want Maddie to have a mom…"

"Are you kidding me? No one could replace you Summer. Not for me and not for Madison. We both love you more than anything. So sorry, you're stuck with us."

"I want to be stuck with you" Summer smiled. "I want you, me, and Maddie to be a family more than anything, but Seth…"

"But nothing, that's what's going to happen. The three of us, we're going to get our happily ever after."

"God that sounds good" Summer moaned.

Seth nuzzled his nose into her neck. "And maybe we'll have more kids together."

"Really" Summer responded playfully.

"I'm thinking two" Seth added as he trailed kisses up her jaw. "A boy and another girl."

"So you've been thinking about this?" Summer asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Having a life with you? Yes, it's all I've been thinking about since I found you again."

"God you're perfect" Summer sighed as his lips finally reached hers.

"You're perfect" Seth responded as he worked on removing his own shirt.

"I love you" she said as she started to kiss down his chest.

"Mmmm" Seth responded "I love you too Summer Roberts."

"It'll be Cohen soon" Summer said as she began to undo his belt buckle.

"Summer Cohen" Seth said with a smile. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seth?" Summer asked sleepily as the two of them laid in each other's arms.

"Yeah Sum?" he responded as he drew imaginary circles on her back.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I never left New Port? Do you think maybe we would have gotten together all those years ago?"

"No" Seth scoffed. "Summer, you never even acknowledged my existence."

"I know I was stuck up and bitchy, but I don't know. Under the right circumstances, if I had ever really gotten to know you, I think I would have fallen for you."

"Well" he sighed. "I guess we'll never know."

The two were startled when a cell phone started to ring.

"That's me" Summer said wide-eyed. "That's my ring tone for Lila. Oh my God, Chris. She must have news on Chris."

"It's okay" Seth said calmly. "Whatever she says, everything is going to be okay. I promise you."

Summer nodded and picked up the phone.

"Lila?" she said shakily. "How's Chris? Oh my God!" Summer looked at Seth as the color drained out of her face. "Chris is dead."

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh my God" Summer gasped as she dropped the phone.

"Summer, baby, it's okay" Seth said as he ran over to her. He guided her face towards his and stared her deep in the eyes.

"I… I killed him. I killed Maddie's dad."

"He was never a dad to her, okay? You did this to protect her Summer. It's okay. I'm going to talk to Lila, okay?"

Summer nodded and sat on the bed.

"Lila?" Seth asked as he picked the phone up off the floor. "What's going on? What!? But.. how? Are you sure? Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Okay, I'll- yeah I'll tell her. Thank you. Okay, bye."

"Sum-" he said softly as he sat next to her. "You didn't kill Maddie's dad."

"I know he wasn't there for her Seth, but he _was_ her dad!"

"I know" Seth said softly. "But _you_ didn't kill him."

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked annoyed. "If I didn't kill him, how the hell did he die?"

"Stew found out what happened earlier tonight…"

"What?" Summer gasped. "No way, there's no way Stew would kill Chris!"

"I guess he just got pushed too far. Stew loves you Sum, and Chris has hurt you so much."

"But… but no! Stew can't go to prison! He won't make it there. He's old and weak. How could he have done this?"

"I'm so sorry Sum."

"I have to see him" Summer said as she collected herself and wiped tears from her face.

"Summer you can't do that" he said gently. "I'm sorry Sum, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked through gritted teeth.

"Stew snuck out of the hospital to… to kill Chris, and he- he had another heart attack."

"No!" Summer yelled as she fell into Seth arms. "No, no, no."

"Shh" Seth said as he rocked her gently. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart. It's okay."

"But- he was- he was- like my father" Summer sobbed.

"And that's why he did what he did" Seth replied gently. "Because that's what real father's do. It doesn't bother them whether they are blood related or not. They protect their daughters. They fight to the death."

"You're making it sound like he did a good thing!" Summer snapped. "Seth, he killed a man! He- he left me…"

"Oh" Seth said softly as he wrapped her in a hug. "No, he didn't leave you. Not on purpose."

"Yes he did" Summer sobbed.

"No" Seth said gently. "Stew loved you. He loved you so much. So much more than you ever could have imagined."

"How do you know that?" Summer asked.

"Because he loved you the way I love Madison. And he loved Lila the way I love you. So I know for a fact that he was a very happy man."

"But- it's not fair."

"It totally isn't fair" Seth agreed as he put his arm around her. "It's just one thing in a long list of things in your life that have been totally unfair. But that's one of the best things about you."

"One of the best things about me is that I've had a shitty life?"

"No. It's the way you react in the face of tragedy. You're so smart, and so strong, and so brave."

"Yeah" Summer scoffed. "That isn't how I feel right now. I feel like that scared 16 year old girl who just found out her dad was in a fatal car crash."

"No" Seth said softly. "No, you're the girl who learned to fend for herself when her drug addicted mother didn't protect her from her scumbag boyfriend. You're the girl that emancipated herself, and then raised an amazing little girl when she was only a teenager. You're the girl who busts her ass working at a pizza shack just to help out her surrogate parents. You're the girl I fell head over heels in love with, and you're going to get through this."

"I love you" Summer said as she leaned against his chest.

"I love you too" Seth said softly. "Why don't you get some sleep, you've had such a long day."

"I should go see Lila" Summer protested as she sat up.

"Summer, hey, no Summer- you must be exhausted."

"But- Lila."

"She told me she was going to try to get some sleep. She'd want you to get some rest too. Come on, we'll deal with this in the morning."

"How am I going to tell Madison that Stew is dead."

"We'll tell her together" Seth said as he rested his hand on hers. "And then we can tell her we're getting married, and that the three of us are going to deal with this together."

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Maddie?" Summer asked softly as she walked into the little girl's bedroom.

"Yeah mommy?" she replied excitedly as she tossed the covers to her side.

"Seth and I need to talk to you baby" she said softly. "Can you come out to the living room?"

"Okay" she said as she followed behind her.

"There she is!" Seth said as his face lit up. "Come here" he added as he pulled her into his lap.

"Seth!" Maddie squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Honey, Seth and I have some bad news" Summer said as she held back tears and placed her hand on Maddie's back.

"Are the bad guy's going to take you away again?" Maddie asked fearfully.

"No, mommy's staying right here with us. I'm not letting her go anywhere."

Summer smiled appreciatively at Seth before turning back to Madison. "Honey, something happened with Papa last night."

"Did he get sick again?"

"No baby" Summer said as tears filled her eyes. "He left to go be with the angels. We'll see him again someday, but not for a long time…"

"He's dead?" Madison asked as she began to cry.

"Yeah" Seth whispered into her ear. "But remember what I told you before? He'll always be right here with you in your heart. He loved you so much sweetie."

"He did" Summer agreed shakily. "You were one of his favorite people."

"I love him too" Madison cried. "I don't want him to be dead!"

"I know baby girl" Summer said sympathetically. "I don't either."

Madison continued to cry, and Seth rocked her back and forth whispering comforting words to her. Summer stared at the scene in awe. She knew Seth loved Madison, she knew that they were growing closer, but after seeing this it became clear to her that it was more than that. Seth was Madison's father. Madison finally had a father, and soon she would have a husband. The missing piece of their little family that she tried so hard not to miss was finally sitting right there next to her. The three of them were a family.

"Hey" Summer cooed softly. "We have some good news too."

"You do?" Madison asked.

"Yeah" Seth smiled. "It's the best news ever." He looked at Summer as if to ask for permission to tell her and Summer nodded. "Your mommy and I are getting married, we're going to be a family."

"Really?" Madison asked.

"Yeah" Seth said as he hugged her. "It's official."

"I love you" Madison said softly as she rested on Seth's chest.

Summer's heart melted and a huge smile wiped across her face.

"Aww" Seth said as tears filled his eyes as well. "I love you too sweetheart."

"I think Papa is smiling down on the three of us" Summer sighed. "We're going to be fine. The three of us are going to be just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was my dad" Seth said as he put his cellphone in his pocket and sat next to Summer.

"What did he say?" Summer asked nervously.

"The charges against you have been dropped" he smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really!?" she gasped.

"Really" he smiled. "Didn't I tell you? I knew everything was going to be fine. We're going to be fine! It's like you said to Maddie, Stew is smiling down on us."

"I wish he was here" she said sadly as she stared down at her hand. "I would have really liked to have him walk me down the aisle."

"I know" he said sympathetically as he rubbed her knee. "I know another man for the job though…"

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"I mean, I know you don't know him super well, but he's pretty fond of you already."

"Seth" she giggled. "You can't walk me down the aisle."

"I wasn't talking about myself, I was talking about my dad!"

"Really?" Summer gasped. "You think he'd do that?"

"Hell yeah, are you kidding me?"

"I should probably get to know your family better before the wedding. Maybe we could take your father up on his dinner offer."

"Definitely" Seth smiled. "I'd love that."

"When do you want to get married?" Seth asked as he snuggled against her on the couch and kissed her head.

"I don't know" she giggled. "When were you thinking?"

"I'd marry you right now, right here on this couch" he said twitching her nose with his finger. "But I know how much you girls like to plan these things, so whenever you want is fine with me."

"I'd like a summer wedding" she replied dreamily.

"A summer wedding for my Summer?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes" she smiled. "On the beach."

"Mmmm" Seth moaned.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just picturing you in a long, flowing, white gown while the water sparkles next to you. It's a very beautiful image."

"Yes, well I hope the real image will be as nice as the one you've created in your head."

"Oh it will be" he smiled. "You always look beautiful Summer Roberts, breath takingly gorgeous. I have no idea how I got so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one" she disagreed as she turned around to face him. "A perfect, gorgeous, sweet guy who loves my daughter as much as I do…"

Her declarations of love were interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Oh my God" she gasped as the news brought her back to reality. "I think it's Lila" she explained as she ran to the door.

"Summer" the old woman sobbed as she fell into her arms.

"Oh, Lila, I'm so sorry" she cried.

"Don't say that" she scolded. "Don't ever be sorry for this. Stew did a stupid thing. A stupid, stupid, stupid thing. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him."

"I know how much you loved him" Summer said sympathetically as she winced.

"He left me. He was all I had…"

"No" Summer disagreed. "No, you still have me and Maddie…"

"And me" Seth interrupted. "I know I'm not your favorite person…"

"You're growing on me" the woman said graciously as she chocked back her tears.

"Do you want something to drink?" Summer asked concerned.

"No" Lila said as she cleared her throat. "But, I did want to give you this- it's from Stew."

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"A letter. He wrote it last year, he told me to give it to you when he…"

"Oh my God" Summer gasped. "What does it…"

"I don't know" Lila replied. "I've never read it. Stew wanted you to be the only one to see it."

"Thank you" Summer said breathlessly.

"I love you" Lila said as she kissed her cheek.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yes" she answered. "I have a funeral to plan."

"Hey" Summer said. "I want to help you with that."

"I'll call you" she nodded as she smiled warmly. "You take care of her" she added pointing to Seth.

"Of course" he answered as he put his arm around her. "Always."

There was a moment of silence between Lila and Seth that Seth finally broke. "What do you think it says?" he asked softly.

"I have no idea" Summer replied as she stared at Seth wide-eyed.

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_My Dearest Summer,_

_If you are reading this I have passed away. I know that this must be very difficult for you after your history with your biological father. I'm so sorry sweetheart; I never wanted to have to leave you, Lila, or that precious little girl of yours. But, we all only have so much time and we're never promised another day. I'm glad that it was me that went first, because losing any of my girls would have been too much pain to bear. I'd ask you to take care of Lila in my death, but I know that I don't have to ask. I know that you'll do whatever you can for her, and I know that no matter what the two of you will have each other. However, there are a few things that I want you to remember as you grieve me. You, Summer Roberts, are spectacular. In the seven years I have gotten to know you, you have never ceased to amaze me. You are strong, loyal, graceful, loving… You endured a life time of heartache before you even reached your twentieth birthday, but rather than letting your circumstances defeat you, you became a better person in spite of them. When Lila and I took you in I thought that we would be helping a poor, confused girl who our grandson got in trouble, I had no idea how wonderful you'd turn out to be, I had no idea that I would come to love you as a daughter. The way you have helped me and Lila with the shop has been a true act of selflessness. It's because of this that you deserve what I am giving you, though I know you'd refuse me if I was here with you, you need to understand that you have more than earned this. Lila and I have discussed this extensively and we know what we want. I'm leaving you the pizza shop. The truth is that I've always known that I was going to do this. It's the only reason I let you work for me for free. I've always known that in the end this is how I'd pay you. If you want to carry on my legacy and run the shop, it would make me so proud. However, what I'd really like is for you to sell it. You are so brilliant Summer Roberts, you could do anything you wanted. I'd love to see you go to college and get a degree. I believe in you. I believe you can do whatever you want. I know that you'll make me proud in whatever you do. I'll Love you so much forever._

_Your father,_

_Stew._

By the time Summer had finished the letter tears were running down her cheeks.

"Hey" Seth said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah" she said shakily. "I'm just emotional. Stew said a lot of stuff about me and how he loved me and stuff."

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"He left me the pizza shop" Summer added in awe.

"What?" Seth gasped.

"He left me the pizza shop, he said it was to pay me back for all the work I did for him."

"That's amazing, but are you sure this is what you want? Running the shop?"

"I'm not sure" Summer admitted. "In the letter, Stew said he thought I should go to college."

"I think that's a great idea" Seth responded.

"I don't know" Summer shrugged. "I have Maddie, and now we're getting married, I don't want to be busy all the time."

"How is going to school full-time any different than working full-time? I think you should do this. I _know _you could."

"I'm not so sure" Summer said looking down at the floor. "I was never too good at school. I mean, I never tried too hard but-"

"You're brilliant" Seth interrupted. "And hard-working, and passionate. You could do anything you set your mind to. You could change the world Summer Roberts."

"Your faith in me is touching, but-"

"But what? What if this was Maddie? Wouldn't you want her to go after her dreams?"

"Yeah" Summer admitted. "I would."

"So? How about you? What are your dreams? I know you've dreamed of something bigger and better than the pizza shop."

"There is one thing" Summer admitted sheepishly.

"What is it?" Seth asked with a smile as he nudged her playfully.

"I've always kind of wanted to- I don't know, help kids that are going through some of the things I went through. Kids that have lost a parent or who have parents with substance abuse problems, or teenage mothers, or um- rape victims. So I guess I want to be a therapist or something- I don't know- it's probably stupid."

"No, I don't think it's stupid at all. I think that's a wonderful goal. It's just- I don't know-sometimes you still surprise me."

"Why's that?"

"You have _such_ a big heart, it's astounding."

"Oh stop it" she responded rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. Summer you should do this. There is so much good you could do out there in the world. Besides, you're going to have more time on your hands now that you aren't a single mother anymore. I can help out with Maddie for sure."

"You really believe in me, huh?"

"I do, and so did Stew, and so does Lila, and Maddie, and anyone else who has any sense in their head! Come on Summer, you so can do this!"

"Okay" she said throwing her hands up in defeat as a large smile wiped across her face. "I'll do it! I'll go back to school."

"Really?" Seth smiled.

"Yes" Summer sighed. "I guess you're a good influence on me Seth Cohen. I wish I had dated you in high school, I probably would have gotten much better grades!"

"Yes" Seth agreed. "I'm sure you could have gotten me to do all your homework for you."

"How would I have done that?" Summer teased.

"Why, by using your womanly wiles- of course" Seth replied.

"My womanly wiles?" Summer asked arching a brow.

"Yes" Seth said as he started to kiss her neck. "I wouldn't have been able to resist you."

"And are you able to resist me now?" she asked teasingly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No" he sighed. "Certainly not."

**Please Review!**


End file.
